Episode 137 (2011)
Debate × Among × Zodiacs (ジュウニシン×デ×ギロン, Juunishin × De × Giron) is the 137th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on July 9th, 2014. Overview The Zodiacs hold a meeting to determine how the next chairman will be selected. Due to Ging cheating, with help from Beans, his rules are chosen. The first round of the election is considered invalid, since the set conditions aren't met, and another round will be held. Hisoka and Illumi discuss Gon's situation and the existence of another Zoldyck brother. Synopsis In a video message former chairman Netero has summoned the leaders of the Hunter Association, the Zodiacs for the purpose of electing a new chairman. The Zodiacs are comprised of twelve members whose abilities were recognized by the former chairman and to whom he entrusted leadership in case of emergency and when nothing happened they accompanied him in leisure activities. Each Zodiac member was awarded a code name and most of them made efforts to embody those code names given to them. The Zodiacs meet, Ginta code name Sheep is wailing about the chairman's death. Mizaistom Nana code name Ox starts the meeting by noticing that Rat is missing, to which Pyon code name Rabbit declares that the vice-chairman is very busy. Gel code name Snake states that this is due to him trying to secure votes for himself. Ginta's wailing gets louder which annoys Cluck code name Chicken who tells him he is loud, annoying and he stinks. Saiyu code name Monkey notes that even the habitual slacker Ging code name Boar showed up, to which he replies by threatening to kill him, which Saiyu wants to see him try. Botobai code name Dragon then exclaims that he doesn't understand why the chairman didn't call them for help. Kanzai code name Tiger agrees to say that Morel and Knov were not suited for that job. Cheadle code name Dog replies that he just wanted to hunt the Chimera Ants himself. Saccho code name Horse then tells them that the chairman wanted them together for this and that they must wait for Rat to arrive at which point Pariston code name Rat enters the room insincerely apologizing for his lateness and making excuses. Mizaistom tells him to sit down, which he does while intentionally taking the head position at the table and officially opening the meeting. Which angers Kanzai, who asks him why he should lead the meeting. Pariston then feigns ignorance and asks if there is a problem, to which Pyon replies that he should not show up late and boss them around, Cluck also chimes in saying he is a creep, irritating and that he should piss off. Pariston continues feigning ignorance and says that he was not sure whether he should take the lead but that he outranks them all since he is the Vice Chairman and that they probably want to finish this quickly. He then goes on saying by age Botobai should lead and but if they were to rely on someone that has the ability to foster progress, Cheadle should lead, he then asks them if either of them what to take over. Cheadle refrains saying that he would probably give her a hard time to which Botobai concurs. Saiyu tells him to forget it and just lead the meeting. He then tells them he will lead after counting four objections to this. He then proposes that he should run for chairman and that they should not bother with the election, which angers all of the other Zodiacs except Ging. Pariston tells them to calm down, claiming he's just interested in saving time and money, saying they already know to result, to which Gel replies that nobody there will vote for him, he retorts that, that is only 11 votes. He asks them whether they know how many hunters there are in the organization and remarks that Netero was way too strong and didn't understand the minds of the weak, which he says goes for all of them too but that he does understand the weak. Pyon tells him that the weak become slaves and asks him how much he made off them. He replies he only asked them to be part of the pool in order for the Association to expand. Mizaistom then gets serious saying that a total of 18 Hunters have disappeared in the last three years since he became a chairman and that a missing hunter is more bizarre than a Hunter's, unexpected death. The rate of disappearance has increased tenfold in the last three years. Pariston replies that the number is tragic and it pains him greatly but that when he is chairman it will surely decrease. As Mizaistom stands up to confront Pariston, Ging announces his candidacy, which he does in order to carry forth the old man's will. All other zodiacs are shocked by this and state that they don't want to vote for either of them. Pariston then tells Ging that he heard that something happened to his son and asks him whether he should visit him. Ging says that Gon will be thrilled. Pariston laughs wondering if he will even notice he is there since he is in critical condition and that he probably should not go because if he dies after his visit he will have wasted his time. Ging then challenges him to visit Gon, saying he isn't going to die. Pariston then asks the Zodiacs whether they should first reevaluate the process for running, which angers Kanzai who shouts that he started it and what is wrong with his head. He replies that he only wanted to save money and time and that if they can't avoid an election they should decide how to go about it. Mizaistom contemplates that when Pariston controls the pace everything gets more complicated. Cheadle then purposes drawing lots, which Saiyu disagrees with since they can't decide their leader based on chance. She ignores him and grabs a notepad from a desk telling them to each write down an optimal election process with the prerequisite of achieving at least 95% voter turnout and that an objective third party will pick one of the proposals at random. Botobai then wonders about the third party to which Gel replies that she means Beans. Cheadle states that every proposal has a 1 in 12 chance so there will be no hard feelings. They all agree to this but Pariston suggests that they should write their names on their proposals so that they know who's idea is chosen. Saccho contemplates that if more of them write something to disadvantage Ging and Pariston the chance will be more like 5 in 6. Cheadle also contemplates thinking that if they record everybody's votes Pariston will have an advantage and whether to use anonymous ballots. The ballots having been collected inside a bin, Cheadle asks Beans to pick one. He then looks at Ging and picks his proposal. Saiyu and Mizaistom contemplate on this outcome thinking he is still trouble. Beans then read the rules for the election. Rule #1: All hunters are both candidates and voters. Rule #2: If the winner of the first election fails to receive a majority of the votes the top sixteen will have a runoff. If a majority is then still not achieved, there will be another runoff with half of the candidates. Rule #3: If the turnout for any given vote is less then 95%, that vote must be redone. Rule #4: Voters must place their name on the ballot. Anonymous votes will be invalid. At the hearing of this rule, Kanzai and Cluck get angry and ask Ging why they should force people to sign them. He tells them that they are idiots because it will be a lot more entertaining when everybody knows who voted for whom. Kanzai contemplates that Ging's problem is that he only wants to have fun. Beans start reading again which angers Kanzai and Cluck. Rule #5: The election committee chairman will be Ging Freecss. Mizaistom contemplates that he didn't think of that while Cheadle thinks it was a mistake not to include such a rule and Saccho contemplates that he was too focused on the actual rules set down by the chairman and Botobai realizes that this is what Ging really wanted, since now he can control the election as he pleases. Pariston than asks whether this drawing was meant to choose how the election would be conducted, saying that rules one to four are fine but that the chairman should be chosen separately. Ging says he can live with that to the surprise of the other Zodiacs. Beans then contemplate that this is a true Hunter thinking back to two days ago when Ging entered his office, saying he was in the neighborhood which Beans spotted as an obvious lie and that he had seen the chairman's video. He then asks Beans to leave a pen and notepad in the conference room, Beans states there is already one there. Ging then asks if there is a bin too which Beans confirms there is. He then writes down the rules for the election and lets Beans read them. He tells them that in a few days the Zodiacs will gather here and that most likely there will be a drawing of rules and that with Pariston there and as far as he is concerned 1 in 12 odds would be acceptable. He then correctly predicts that everybody else will think there is a 6 in 5 chance and that Cheadle will most likely propose the drawing and that they will ask Beans to make the draw. He then instructs Beans to fold the paper three times if he agrees and to keep it until the drawing and what to do in case he folds his differently. Beans inquires Ging about rule 5, but Ging states correctly that, that will never happen, saying he is not doing this to change the results but to further Netero's will and that rule 5 is a decoy and that if he concedes rule 5 the others are more likely to accept the other four. He then leaves his office stating that it is a common con and that if rule 5 passes he will resign. Beans ask him why he does all this, to which he replies that if he can succeed in moving his target as he wants he will have succeeded as a Hunter. He also just wants to enjoy himself. The election committee was composed of the Zodiacs. Cluck sent ballots to all of 661 Hunters of the Association for the selection of their 13th chairman which takes primarily place in their headquarters. Each Hunter much brings his own ballot to the selection and they may only be entered when three committee members are present and identification has been verified. As long as three committee member is present you may also vote elsewhere. The voting itself will take place from 12:00 AM August 8 until 11:59 PM August 8 regardless of where you are and they will all be tallied the same day. On August 8 the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election began in the Hunter Association Headquarters. We see Menchi, Hanzo, Satotz, and Buhara cast their votes and we also see Lippo and Khara having cast their votes, followed by Wing, Goreinu, and the 288th Hunter Exam's 1st Phase Examiner casting their votes. Then Hisoka steps on stage and asks whether he can put it in, to which Kanzai replies that it is a surprise to see him here as he didn't think that a murderer would be interested in such an event. Hisoka then rates him at a total of 85 points and tells him he is not interested and shows him his ballot is blank. Ginta then asks him why he is even there while Hisoka just rates him at a total of 90 points and asks if Ging is here because he would like to speak to him. Pyon tells him that he is already gone and that next time they will see him is at the runoffs and that he should take his paper and leave. Hisoka rates her at a total of 77 points and leaves. List and Dwun then cast their votes. Next we see Masta, Tsezguerra, Rodriot, Barry, and Kess in the voting line followed by a shot of an even longer voting line which includes Biscuit Krueger, Linssen, Izunavi, Basho, Zetsk Bellam, Gashta Bellam, Hagakushi, and Seaquant. Kanzai then notices Hisoka looking at them after having taken watch over the voting, Kanzai tells him he is bothering them and to get lost since he is done here which he ignores. Ginta realizes Hisoka is there to assess the other voters. He then looks over a bunch of voters assessing them scoring them between ten and fifty points and sighs and thinks that pro Hunters are nothing special and that if he wants to fight somebody it has to be a Zodiac, then he feels somebody approaching with a 95 rating. It turns out to be Illumi Zoldyck in his Gittarackur disguise. Beans then announces the results of the election's first round to the Zodiacs. There were 580 valid votes, 48 invalid votes and 33 absentees. Gon, Hanzo, and 25 others got 46th place with one vote cast for them. Hisoka, Saiyu, and 9 others got 35th place with two votes cast for them. Satotz, Menchi, and 7 others got 26th place with three votes each. Kite, Gel, Kanzai, and 2 others got 21st place with 4 votes each. Knov and Loupe Highland got 19th place with 5 votes each. Linne Horsdoeuvre, Tsezguerra, and Biscuit Krueger got 16th place with 6 votes each. Ging got 15th place with 7 votes while Bushidora Ambitious got 14th place with 8 votes. Teradein Neutral got 13th place with 9 votes. Cutie Beauty and Sanbica Norton share the 11th place with 10 votes each. Pyon and Cluck share 9th place with 11 votes each. Morel has the 8th place with 12 votes while Ginta has the 7th place with 13 votes and Saccho has the 6th place with 14 votes. Botobai and Mizaistom share the 4th place with 17 votes each. Then Ickshonpe Katocha got third place with 26 votes while Cheadle got second place with 42 votes and Pariston got first place with 249 votes which amounts to 37.6% of the votes. Also the turnout was only around 87.7% meaning that the requirement of 95% of the votes wasn't met in both cases and that a new round must be held. Ging wants to see the results for himself, but Beans takes the voting box away from him saying he is the election chairman and that he will not allow anybody to see the votes. Which angers Ging since this takes the fun out of it and he starts insulting Beans. The other Zodiacs looking on calling him a fool. We see Illumi on a rooftop with Hisoka asking him if he is bored to which he asks if he is too. Illumi then says that he probably watches the news and tells him about Netero's death at the hands of a Chimera Ant and that he has missed much of the going on's in the world while chasing Chrollo and that he could have fought the ants or the chairman. He responds that, that involves stopping to think and that maybe he should become his manager. He then tells them that Gon and Killua also joined the ant hunt and that Gon is on the verge of death and that Killua has gone to speak to their father. Which surprises Hisoka. Illumi then tells him that at this rate they will both die and that he can't have that happen. Hisoka then tells him to explain things clearly. He then tells them there is actually another younger Zoldyck brother and that he wants to get rid of him. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:13th Hunter Chairman Election arc